2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (AGCK, Sass, Strawberry, Darren, Azure, Bumblebee, Collin, Bob)
The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season was above hyperactive, with a record 56 depressions forming, 49 of those of which became tropical storms, 34 of those of which became hurricanes, and 20 of them became major hurricanes. This year, after talking, the NHC decided to add four more names to the naming list, Quentin, Xavier, Yvonne and Zachary. Despite being off-season and no storms forming this year Alex, they decided to retire Virginie for unknown reasons and replace it with Virginia. Season Summary The season started off with Hurricane Alex forming on January 13, as it made briefly made landfall in Bermuda, as it began to go and make landfall in the Azores as a category 1 hurricane, before rapidly weakening and transitioning to an extratropical cyclone four days after first becoming tropical. Hurricane Bonnie developed out of a subtropical depression at the end of March that soon became tropical due to record-warm water temperatures, as well as an unexpected drop in wind shear. Bonnie peaked at 100 MPH on April 3, having become a rare April hurricane that eventually produced indirect effects on North Carolina prior to starting an extratropical transition on April 6, having resulted in no fatalities or damages. Storm Names Regular Naming List: Greek Alphabet: Hebrew Alphabet: Retirement: Storms Hurricane Alex Taken from Wikipedia On January 7, the National Hurricane Center noted the potential for an extratropical low about 425 mi (685 km) west-southwest of Bermuda to gain subtropical or tropical characteristics over subsequent days, as it tracked across the central Atlantic. Convection began to coalesce near the center of the low on January 13, leading to the formation of Subtropical Storm Alex about 785 miles (1,260 km) south-southwest of the Azores, at 21:00 UTC. Alex is the first tropical or subtropical storm to form in January since 1978, and only the fourth known tropical or subtropical cyclone formation during the month on record. When Alex became a hurricane at 15:00 UTC on January 14, it marked only the second recorded hurricane formation in January, with the other being Hurricane One in 1938. On January 15, the NHC issued its last advisory on Hurricane Alex, as the system transitioned back into an extratropical cyclone. On January 17, Alex was absorbed by another extratropical cyclone, in the southern Labrador Sea. Hurricane Bonnie On March 27, the NHC began monitoring an area of low pressure located northeast of the Lesser Antilles. Unusual for the time of year in that it lacked frontal features, the low pressure system gained a closed circulation over the next few days. It began to acquire convective branding and some tropical characteristics, resulting in the designation of Subtropical Depression Two on March 31 at 15:00 UTC. Two intensified into Subtropical Storm Bonnie the next day. Due to record-warm water temperatures and an unexpected drop in wind shear, Bonnie began to rapidly intensify on April 2. At 00:00 UTC on April 3, Bonnie became fully tropical, and was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane. 12 hours later, Bonnie intensified to a peak intensity of 100 mph, becoming a very rare category 2 April hurricane. On April 4, Bonnie weakened to a category 1 hurricane off the coast of North Carolina. On April 6, Bonnie was downgraded to a tropical storm right before turning extratropical. Bonnie did not cause any fatalities or damage. Colin Hurricane Danielle On April 24, despite being a high pressure system, the NHC decided to monitor a high pressure system northeast of the Dominican Republic. On April 25, it began to show frontal features as the high pressure system's pressure began to decreased. Early April 26, it became Subtropical Depression One, as it went under one of the fastest intensifications on record, with the pressure dropping rapidly from 1003 millibars to 909 millibars, with a 94 millibar drop, due to an unusual drop in shear and waters warming near Florida and the Bahamas, which is the fastest on record, with the pressure dropping within three hours, as winds increased from 35 miles per hour to 170 miles per hour. Later that day, it began to move to the northwest, as it made landfall in Florida, rapidly weakening down as it made landfall in Southern Florida, turning to the northwest still before rapidly turning northeast, making landfall in Northern Florida as a strong tropical storm, before turning extratropical and remaining as one until late April 27. Overall, Danielle did cause major effects on Florida and minor effects on the Bahamas and southeastern Georgia, causing nine fatalities. Hurricane Earl Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future Seasons Category:2016 seasons Category:Seasons collabs Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Hurricanes